Talk:Citadel: GX12 Thermal Pipe
Acquisition Can you still get this mission if you don't clear Gabby and Ken to return to the Normandy? Optimystic8 02:34, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Adams won't give me the quest. why?--AdmiralPedro1stFleet 22:46, March 9, 2012 (UTC) : It may be random, or it may be bugged - for me, I got offered the mission the first time I returned to the Normandy from the Citadel (directly after pardoning them) - your PA tells you something like "Engineer Adams wants to see you in Engineering". I reloaded a game back on the Citadel, however, because I'd forgotten to do a bunch of things, and (so far, at least) it hasn't triggered again. 01:24, March 11, 2012 (UTC) I don't think the acquisition rules are quite correct. I did Sur'Kesh and then Attican Traverse (Rachni), Citadel Krogan Dying, Apien Crest. It wasn't active there. But then right after N7: Cerberus Abductions it became active. I had Chakwas on board, and IIRC Adams returned back to engineering after Attican Traverse, but the mission wasn't available. Maybe it's two combat missions after Sur'Kesh? Ea-41905502 22:20, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Fault in the acquisition section Completing Priority: Tuchanka is not needed for the acquisition of this mission since Adams returns to his station as soon as Mordin announces that the cure is ready and suggests to use the Shroud. Dr. Chakwas remains in the crew quarters until the completion of Priority: Tuchanka but that fact has no effect on this mission --NisansaDdS 18:51, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :It seems to be true that the mission becomes available when Adams has returned to the Engineering deck. Contrary to what the article says, this doesn't require a single (non-Cerberus) Tuchanka mission. After reinstating the two other engineers and completing Priority: Sur'Kesh, I acquired the Thermal Pipe misson four combat missions later (Attican Traverse: Krogan Team, Grissom Academy: Emergency Evacuation, N7: Cerberus Lab and N7: Cerberus Abductions), of which any, some, or all might hence be prerequisites. Elseweyr (talk) 12:03, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ::I know I am the one who changed this to requiring Priority: Mars, but I think I'm wrong; I think it requires at minimum Priority: Sur'Kesh and pardoning the other engineers. In my last playthrough I wasn't able to get this mission until after Priority: Tuchanka, but I had done all the side combat missions as soon as they became available. Maybe the requirement is Priority: Sur'Kesh + 4 combat missions? I checked every time after I did a mission after Priority: Sur'Kesh he was always in the crew quarters. Durron597 (talk) 13:26, December 9, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm playing through the game again and I didn't get the mission even after Priority: Tuchanka; but I forgot to talk to Adams in Engineering until after I had done all the side missions that are possible before Priority: Tuchanka. Here is how I think it works: At some point (Priority: Sur'Kesh?) Adams moves to the crew deck... unless you haven't had your first conversation with him yet. Once he moves to the crew deck, he will eventually come back, and it is when he comes back that triggers the mission. I will see if I get this mission at all even though I never talked to him until after Priority: Sur'Kesh. Note: this playthrough didn't import an ME2 save so the other engineers are dead. Durron597 (talk) 13:07, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Question: If you purchase the thermal cooling unit from the Normandy Shuttle Bay are you still awarded the experience and War Asset? I just purchased it from the Normandy's procurement interface and then went directly to Adams in Engineering. He told me that the installation had been a success and said that he, Ken, and Gabby had also discovered information that they could pass on to the Crucible project. After he finished speaking, I was awarded +5 Reputation, but no experience and no War Asset (I double checked the War Asset Terminal to be sure). Will I get these later on, or is there a penalty for acquiring the item the "easy way"? If it's the latter, perhaps it should be noted in the guide. Thanks. 01:01, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I observed the same behavior and believe that this is a bug, probably worth noting. If you acquire the pipe in the shuttle bay, it bypasses the whole Ken-in-the-ducts conversation and skips straight to the conclusion, and the rewards appear to be bugged. --Code65536 (talk) 03:48, August 21, 2013 (UTC) I was unable to acquire this mission until I pardoned Gabby and Donnelly. Can anyone confirm that? I used the ((fact)) ( } format because I couldn't find a verification needed tag for this wiki. --Buffylvr (talk) 16:16, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I got the mission without pardoning the engineers. However, much later than some of the missions being mentioned here. Sur'kesh? Bomb? No, Traynor sent me down to see Adams regarding the pipe in the section of the story a little after the Cerberus attack on the Citadel. I believe I was in orbit around the missions on Rannoch at the time. Segojan Earthcaller (talk) 11:15, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :On my current play-through this mission didn't trigger until just after completing the "save the general" mission just before Rannoch. 12:52, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Triggers for this mission are still not fully understood, HOWEVER after many many playthroughs I can share the following: * Can't be obtained before Priority: Palaven and a subsequent trip back to the Citadel to unlock the extra levels thereof. * Can definitely be obtained before Priority: Sur'Kesh but the order things have to be done not yet determined. * Does not require engineers to be pardoned to be triggered. One working theory I have is that it triggers a certain number of missions after the extra Citadel levels are unlocked by a trip back there post-Palaven, but I haven't figured it out exactly. It's always possible there's a "random die roll" element, e.g. 25% chance after a mission, though that wouldn't be very Bioware-ish. So still not fully understood. Even more playthroughs... Cattlesquat (talk) 05:12, January 9, 2014 (UTC)